Byakko Kenchin
Byakko Kenchin, '''also known as Baihu, Jian Bing, and the Great Tiger Lord, is a white tiger, one of the Celestial Guardians of East Asia, and a member of the Four Sacred Beasts of China. He leads and trains their forces and war-like gods if or when a war is close. Appearance Byakko's Tiger form consists of a tiger with white fur and black stripes. His shoulders, hips, feet, and hands are covered with golden plates, his claws turn gold, gold spikes grow from his back, and a golden helmet is formed on his head. In this form, Byakko is able to be bipedal or quadrupedal. In his humanoid form, Byakko becomes a tannish muscled man. His clothes consist of a white tunic with cloth around it with blue borders. His head is covered with a white scarved helmet and he carries a big broad ax. Personality Out of the Four Sacred Beasts, Byakko is the one with the best easygoing personality. He's always up for some laughs and loves to bust people's chops. Whenever some serious argument breaks out, he tries to lighten the mood by adding some jokes and not-so-serious insults to start a friendly, funny argument. While he is pretty emotionally balanced, Byakko has a serious stance when it comes to righteousness. Being one of the forms he protects,it fits with his personality. He always upholds whats right and never does anything that would be considered wrong. He is also thick-skinned, relateable to his element of metal. He isn't really fazed by temptation or threats or insults, brushing them off as dust compared to righteousness. When faced against enemies, his fury earns him the title "Great Tiger Lord" as he mauls and beats them to the ground. History Long ago, Byakko was an ordinary tiger cub who spent his days hunting with his family. One day, he came across a sparkling lake and decided to hop in for a bath. When he came out, his fur had turned from orange to white and his eyes turned darker. He also felt a need to be just and right, causing him to stop hunting the wildlife. When he met his family again, they shunned him for his indifference and left him alone. No matter where the cub turned, he was left by himself. He felt he was wronged and decided to help the wildlife to prove how strong he became. Although he helped with many problems, he was still feared because of his appearance. One day, after walking alone in the mountains, a yellow light shined on him and brought him before the Yellow Dragon King, Kōryū. There, he met a blue dragon, a red bird , and a black tortoise with a snake coiled around it, all of which who were brought up as well. Kōryū then announced that they had been chosen to receive 4 forms to use and protect, Byakko being gifted second. He was given the element of metal, the season of autumn, the virtue of righteousness, and the direction of west. He was also blessed with claws and teeth that are said to be strong enough to match the fangs of Fenrir. With this new power, the cub was grown to the stature of an adult tiger and was given the name Byakko Kenchin. Wanting to share his way of life, he went back to the living world and spread the sparkling lake's water to the rest of his family. They all turned white and felt exactly what Byakko felt after he bathed. From then on, the white tigers were revered highly and they praised Byakko as their "Great Tiger Lord". When the Great war had broken out, Byakko felt that dragging their people into the war was ill-intended and sided with Seiryū in staying out it. He ended up being the first out of the four beasts to fall for Kōryū's scheme of spreading their existence across East Asia, thinking it was the righteous thing to do. When Kōryū revealed his plot, Byakko was also the first to charge at the devious dragon and chase him all the way to the border of China. After he left, Byakko volunteered Seiryū to take the traitor's place as their leader to keep the hope of the people high. Some time during the Edo Period, Byakko had a little dispute with the Kyoto Youkai and had a little scuffle with them, almost banishing their kind from the city. Plot '''To Be Determined Powers & Abilities Celestial Metal: '''Unlike the other beasts, Byakko utilizes a magic that allows him to turn his claws, teeth, and weapons into Celestial Metal. These metals have the ability to slay devils, angels, fallen angels, etc. They can even match the fangs of Fenrir. '''Blessing: '''After giving someone a piece of his claw, Byakko has the ability to bless that individual with the enhancements of righteousness. With these blessings, one can strengthen their way of righteousness and help suppress their corrupt urges. This does not, however, permanently solve the problem. '''Smith's Blessing: '''With this blessing, Byakko can imbue a metal weapon with the attributes of Celestial Metal. While the blade is able to cut through any being, it still possess the same durability of the weapon it is used on. '''Immense Strength: As the beast who represents metal, Byakko possesses great strength, matching the likes of Tannin and Fafnir. While he isn't on par with the other Dragon Kings, his strength alone could make him a contender, if he were a dragon. Equipment White Tunic: This armor is similar to the Azure Armor of Seiryū and the Vermilion Jerkin of Suzaku. When in humanoid form, these clothes give Byakko the same powers he'd have when in tiger form. With his broad ax that comes with the tunic, Byakko is able to exorcise any creature he deems unrighteous. Trivia *Byakko is based off of the famous White Tiger of the West, known greatly in China, Japan, Korea, and Vietnam. *Byakko's title of the "Great Tiger Lord" is reminiscent of that of Sun Wukong's title of the "Monkey King". Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Kure S. Akira